1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to medical devices and an airway management device, trough (teeth guard), flexible guide piece and esophageal block. More specifically, the present disclosure allows placement of an oral airway device to move a tongue out of the way of blocking the trachea during ventilation, while combining the functions of blocking the esophagus, preventing air from being diverted down the trachea during bag-mask ventilation, preventing aspiration from below, and protection the teeth during laryngoscopy.
2. Background
Several devices have been invented to facilitate the insertion of intubation devices while keeping the oral airway open and mandible in a protracted position. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,238, issued to Meah, discloses a bite block for upper gastrointestinal endoscopy having a tubular body defining channel, a shield connected to the tubular body, and a tongue depressor connected to the tubular body. The bite block has a chamber open to the channel in the bite block. A viscous bio-compatible lubricant in said chamber can contact and coat the end of an endoscope or other instrument when the instrument is inserted through the bite block. However, the '238 patent does not use a thin flexible guide piece that accommodates the shape of the soft/hard palate and connects a teeth guard to a conical piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,643, issued to Flam, discloses a mandibular protracting oral intubating airway with a rigid main body with a mouthpiece. The mouthpiece has an annular front flange and a bite guard extending a short distance rearwardly. A flat, generally C-shaped tongue retractor portion extends rearwardly from the rear flange of the bite portion and curves downwardly. When properly positioned in the mouth of a patient, the upper and lower teeth are retained in the grooves of the resilient sleeve with mandible protracted maximally forward relative to the maxilla. However, the '643 patent does not teach, motivate or suggest a mouth guard bound to an esophageal bougie or block. Moreover, the '643 patent does not teach motivate or suggest to protect the patient's teeth when an endotracheal tube is inserted.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0050161, submitted by Burdumy, discloses a combination bite block, tongue depressor/retractor and airway for establishing and maintaining an open airway while preventing emergence clenching and the resulting dental and soft tissue damage associated with emergence clenching in procedures where the patient is not in control of their own airway. The bite block component is a wedge shaped, compressible component that is inserted between the upper and lower molars on either side of the mouth. The tongue depressor component is comprised of a flat portion that is inserted into the side of the bite block. However, this application does not teach, motivate or suggest a mouth guard connected to an esophageal bougie or block. Moreover, this application does not teach, motivate or suggest to protect the patient's teeth when an endotracheal tube is inserted.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0249513, submitted by Tydlaska, discloses a laryngoscope system comprised of a handle, an arm, a camera, a light, and a disposable sheath. The sheath being comprised of a canal capable of being threaded with a bougie. The display unit is comprised of a container, a stand and a screen. The IV pole attachment is comprised of an attachment receiver. However, this application does not teach, motivate or suggest a mouth guard connected to an esophageal block. Moreover, this application does not teach, motivate or suggest to protect the patient's teeth when an endotracheal tube is inserted.